minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Player51
Disclaimer: This story is fake, please do not believe it. If you are scared or unnerved easily, then you probably shouldn't read this. Written by PlanetDolanFan211 The Story I'm sure you've all played Minecraft at least once at this point. Ever since it's debut in late 2011 it's become one of the most, if not the most popular video game of the 2010's. But what about the things Mojang tried to hide from you? Well, today, I'm here to tell you about one of those things. And no, it's not one of those popular stories about Herobrine, Null, Entity 303 or Green Steve. It all began when I was playing on a private survival server one early June morning. I was collecting wood with several friends for our house when one of my friends noticed some obsidian blocks floating in the sky. They used some cobblestone blocks they had mined earlier to build up to it. When they reached it, it disappeared as soon as they tried to jump on it, causing them to fall to their death. When they respawned, they said that there was a sign saying "error" in the spawn area. I went to investigate but nothing was there. After completing our house I checked the server logs to see who placed the sign and obsidian blocks. I found that an entity called "Player51" had placed the sign and floating obsidian blocks. I went back on the server and spawned inside a 3x3 room made entirely of obsidian blocks and nothing inside of it. I checked the player list and I was the only person online. I decided to exit the server and start a new single player world to calm myself down. When the world loaded I once again spawned inside a small obsidian room, but there was a spruce door in front of me. I opened it and it led into the actual world. I gathered some wood and crafted some tools. It began getting dark out so I decided to mine a small room into a nearby mountain to use as a temporary shelter until I could build a house. After adding a door and some torches to the base I crafted a bed and went to sleep. Right as I was about to fall asleep I heard the door in the shelter open. When I woke up it was closed, but just outside there was a sign that said "null". I broke the sign and put it in my chest, and I went out to collect some more wood. While I was returning to my shelter to craft some new tools I heard footsteps from directly behind me. I turned around and I could see a black figure with two white glowing eyes and a smile walking towards me for a split second before it disappeared. I then teleported to in front of a floating pyramid made of obsidian with my shelter nowhere in sight. I went inside and i saw the figure running away from me so I started chasing it. After a few seconds it turned its back at me carrying an iron sword and hit me, knocking me into the void underneath the structure and crashing Minecraft. The Crash message only said one word: "Die" That was the last time I played Minecraft in over 3 months. Category:Entities Category:Supernatural Category:Glitches Category:Null